Here's To Never Growing Up
by The Angel of the Morning
Summary: Bonnie and Boo have been very best friends for years. They have managed for years to hold on to being young, but they're older now. They have to grow up eventually, now is as good as ever. But are they ready? Can they find a way to grow up and still be young? Crossovers with other Pixar films.


**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Kindergarten

September 3rd, 2001

Mary Gibbs didn't want to go to kindergarten. Mary also didn't want to be called "Mary", as she'd loudly tell anyone who called her by it. "Boo" she'd tell them, "My name is Boo." Because that was the name Boo had been given by her kitty and when he came back for her that will be her name.

But Boo's parents didn't believe in her kitty. "It's just an imaginary friend, Mary. He's not real, he's not coming back," Polly Gibbs would say, "Your name is Mary, and you have to behave." Then she's send Boo off to a time out. Boo was always in trouble. That never stopped her though.

So even as she climbed the steps to her class, Boo tried to reason with her mother. It was no use and she was brought into the classroom.

It was a large room with sections cut out for different activities, Boo noticed. One corner had easels, and a sandbox. Another had cars, and another a kitchen set. Off to the side there was an area for science and reading. Cubbies to the left, and a bathroom to the right. In the center of the room was a large rug with a picture of the globe, and near the front two long short tables for the students. Overall a normal kindergarten class. And Boo hated it. It was boring.

Boo and her mother had only been standing a minute when a man came over to them. He was in his late thirties, with long brown hair in a ponytail, a small goatee, and rose tinted glasses. He was Boo's kindergarten teacher. He came and introduced himself to Polly Gibbs, before getting down on one knee and speaking to Boo. "Hello," he said in a deep, yet kind voice, "What's your name?"

"Boo," she answered quickly before her mother could answer for her. But her mother pulled lightly on her hand anyway.

"Sweetie," Polly Gibbs said in a sickly sweet, and stern voice. Obviously poorly hiding that she was upset with her daughter. She looked at Boo's teacher, "Her name is Mary. Mary Gibbs. She likes to call herself by a silly nickname that she came up with. But she's in kindergarten now and should know better." That last part obviously a message for Boo, who looked down at her pink polka dotted converses, sadly.

"Nicknames are fine, especially when you're young," the man disagreed, "They help you to develop their self, and figure out who they are. My name is Mr. Ratzenberger" He looked back at the young girl, who looked much happier, while her mother's smile got slowly tighter"But if you agree to call me by my nickname is Mr. Ratz, I'll agree to call you Boo. Deal?" He held out his pinkie.

Boo smiled, and quickly locked pinkies with Mr. Ratz, "Deal!"

"Super," Mr. Ratz said, "Now while I talked with Mommy, why don't you go and play."

Play?! Uh-oh. Boo didn't want to play. Because no one ever wanted to play with Boo. They all thought she was weird. The weird girl with the weird name and the "imaginary" friend she insists was real. But this was a new school, people didn't know that, yet. So maybe she could find someone to play with.

A few girls were playing in the toy kitchen. No, they looked stupid and snotty, and there was already too many of them there. A group of boys in the corner near the cars. No boys wouldn't let a girl play with them. There were two kids in the sandbox, no room for a third. She didn't have a smock yet, so she couldn't paint. Maybe she could go to the science area and look through the books they had. No, there was a mean looking girl with weird metal teeth and messy pigtails, knocking away on the fish tank. And then Boo saw them.

Crayons! Just sitting there on one of the front tables. Boo would color. Until Boo noticed the girl _with _the crayons. She had tan skin, and short brown hair that flipped up on the ends. She had on a green striped dress, yellow rubber rain boots, and a lot pretty of multicolored bracelets on her wrist. And all of those bracelets clicked away as she used the crayons. _I shouldn't go over there _Boo thought _She won't want to share the crayons. But she's all alone too. So maybe... I'll go._

So before Boo could stop herself she walked over and sat in the seat across from the girl. She looked up quickly, and her green eyes were wide with surprise. When she didn't say anything Boo started to feel uncomfortable.

"Um, Hi. I just wanted to, um, color. If that's okay," Boo stuttered out playing with the end of her favorite pink dress. The girl's mouth formed an "o" before she handed Boo some of the papers, and pushed the crayons to the middle. Good. Coloring.

They didn't say anything for a bit. Just sat and colored. Boo drew a picture of Kitty, with his polka dot fur and tail. She'll pout it with her others, to show to him and Mikewazowski when they came back for her. When Boo looked up for another crayon she saw the girl looking at her picture."What are you drawing?" She asked.

"His name is Kitty. He is a monster, but that's okay cause he's really nice, and funny," Boo said quickly, "He lives in a town full of monsters, and saved them from this really mean spider monster, and Randall, who use to scare me. But I got over it when he tried to hurt Kitty." _Why was I talking so much?_ Boo thought.

But the girl was really interested, she looked at my other picture, the one of Mikewazowski, "Who's the green ball man?"

"Oh, that's Mikewazowski. He's Kitty's best friend. He has this girlfriend named Celeeah, who has snakes in her hair. He yells a lot, but he is really funny, and brave, and nice." Boo shuffled around to the next picture of Randall, "This is my scary monster, Randall. But Kitty and Mikewazowski sent him far away." The girl was really interested, and Boo really liked talking to her. She looked over at the girl's pictures and asked them about them.

"Oh. This one," holding up a picture of a cowboy, "is Woody. He is the sheriff of the town and keeps everyone safe, along with the help of Buzz Lightyear! Spaceman from the future, and Woody's best friend," she went off talking about her cowgirl and her horse, and the clown, and her dolly. That's when Boo realized something.

"Wait," Boo said stopping the girl's long winded talk, "What's your name? I'm Boo. Um, Mary Gibbs. But I like being called Boo. ONLY Boo,"

"I'm Bonnie Anderson. I like being called...um Bonnie, I like Bonnie" She said smiling. And they went off talking and coloring together again. Swapping stories about Boo's monsters and Bonnie's toys. They only stopped when Mr. Ratz called everyone over to sit on the globe rug.

"Come on, let's sit near Hawaii," Bonnie said grabbing Boo's hand, "My mom, and me went there last year. It was really nice." They spent the rest of the day together. Boo and Bonnie were telling each other everything. Even the stories they never told anyone. Boo told Bonnie about the monsters, and Bonnie believed her! No one ever believe Boo about her monsters. No her parents, or the doctor they made her see. Or the second doctor she went to after she bit the first one. She stopped biting and talking about the monsters cause she never wanted to go back. But Bonnie believed her!

Boo trusted Bonnie, and Bonnie must have trusted Boo cause she told Boo all about the stories she makes up with her toys.

So when the day ended, and the mothers came, they hugged and made promised to see each other again tomorrow. The mothers exchanged numbers, and they split up. But as Bonnie walked off Boo heard her mother ask who she was. "That was my friend, Boo," She heard Bonnie reply.

_Friend. _Boo thought. She had her first real friend.

* * *

**That's it for now. More to come later, but this is sadly not my top thing. Review me please. What you liked, what you didn't, what you want to see, mistakes I made. Anything is good, except hate. Hate makes me sad. Anyway, I love all of you that made it this far.**


End file.
